Vuelve
by AinaBriefs
Summary: Algunas veces somos conscientes que esto no funcionará, prometemos no volver a caer y a pesar del dolor lo hacemos.


**Vuelve**

_Muchos saludos a todos. La inspiración me llegó de repente o más bien necesitaba hacer esto. Perdonen si de repente se vuelve un poco depresivo, pero confieso que paso por un momento un tanto confuso y quise reflejar algo de eso en este one-shot. Algo pequeño pero nada mejor que reflejar un poco de frustración en un BV. No me agrada mucho escribir sobre los tres años pues se me hace algo cansado después de la cantidad enorme que abunda por aquí pero es uno de los momentos con más tensión y quedó perfecto para lo que quería expresar. Lamento si los abrumo un poco, jaja. Tampoco sé si el rating está bien._

_Algo ocupada con la traducción de Touch of Legacy de KimiruMai. Por corrección de errores en el texto original no había podido empezar hasta ahora pero en estos días ella debe de estar subiendo el primer capítulo en su cuenta. Iré lento debido a que no está terminada la historia, pero no se preocupen los capítulos son largos. Espero que lo lean y, más que eso, que sea de su agrado. Y una pregunta nada más para ver que opinan ¿lo dejo como Touch of Legacy o lo cambió a Toque de Legado? No me agrada tanto como suena pero por lo que veo la mayoría de los traductores ponen el título en español._

_Gracias por leer, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos._

_Disclaimer: No, nada de esto me pertenece o exigiría las voces originales en Battle of Gods._

* * *

Ven regresa aquí y vuelve a partir mi corazón en mil pedazos. Quizás después de tanta decepción yo ya no sea capaz de sentir. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Volver mi corazón de piedra como el tuyo?

La amargura, el coraje, la ira que corre en mi interior cada vez que pienso en ti. Te has ido, cual cobarde y sé que ni mi hijo ni yo somos la razón por la que regresarás. Jamás seré tu prioridad, aunque tú por un tiempo fuiste la mía.

Se sentía mal, se sentía tan bien, estar entre tus brazos sin poder pensar en el mañana. Un demonio que se adueñaba de mí ser, no ser capaz de escapar de tus garras. No importaba nada, éramos tú y yo envueltos entre las sábanas en un intento de aplacar la soledad en nuestros corazones. Qué no me hiciera ilusiones, decías, jamás me corresponderías como yo deseaba y así lo acepté. Por qué pensé que lo soportaría, cuando llegara el momento de separarnos. Pero ahora que llegó, me he vuelto a sentir perdida. Dudó haber entendido lo que acepté.

En el día, frente a todos, éramos completamente desconocidos. Por las noches, no había dos almas que se unieran de la manera tan profunda como lo hicieron las nuestras. Suponía que sería un juego entre los dos, pero al final te diste cuenta que nos llevaba por otro camino que te ataría para siempre. ¿Tienes miedo a pertenecer a un lugar?

Ven destruye mi alma una vez más, de la manera que sólo tú sabes hacerlo, a nadie más se lo permitiría. ¿No entiendes que nos pertenecemos? Jamás encontrarás a alguien como yo.

Tu arrogancia incluso me parecía atractiva pues siempre me han gustado los hombres que parecen un reto y tú parecías tan inalcanzable. Tu sonrisa de lado que me hacía dejarme llevar, tus ojos negros que aunque no lo parecían, sé que me seguían.

Durante mucho tiempo intenté convencerme que era un error, me di cuenta de la tensión entre nosotros, que nos llevaría hacia un lado o hacia el otro. Separarnos completamente, volvernos unos extraños que vivían en la misma casa o entregarnos a la pasión que pronto nos unió. Cada vez que me prometía a mí misma no volver a caer, que ya esta sería la última vez que te vería como algo más que mi huésped, pero siempre regresaba el sentimiento que me hacía quemarme viva desde adentro. No pude hacer nada y ahora que lo pienso tampoco quería.

Mi subconsciente me gritaba que no era más que un juego para ti, que estaba tirando mi dignidad por los suelos por alguien que no valía la pena. "No caigas en sus redes otra vez" me decía, pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar donde empecé. "Sufrirás" y comencé a ignorar a mi voz interna.

Debí saberlo. No eras como los demás hombres sencillos y fáciles de descifrar. Eres un enigma que despertaba mi curiosidad insaciable, mientras buscaba más y más lo que hay en el fondo de ti. Mientras buscaba entender el porqué de tu forma de ser y me decía que debía haber más en ti que maldad y orgullo. Que la ambición de poder y la violencia fueron creadas por la vida tan dura que tuviste y que conmigo ahí tú entenderías por fin que ya no tenías que correr más. Debí saber que no reaccionarías bien a la noticia.

Pero mi pobre pequeño no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres. No tiene la culpa de la manera en que su madre se encaprichó con ese hombre que no buscaba más en la vida más que la venganza de aquel que superó su poder y que creyó saber cómo era en realidad. Nunca pensé realmente en las consecuencias.

Y ahora vivo con esta situación yo sola. Mis sueños de una familia unida y feliz parecen venirse abajo con cada mes que pasa y mi abultado vientre crece y el padre no aparece. Anda perdido, allá en el espacio. Me veo en un espejo y pienso que ahora soy una de las tantas madres solteras que hay en el mundo y frunzo el ceño al ver que voy perdiendo mi curvilínea figura. Otra cosa que me has arrebatado, ¡Ja!

Recuerdo su nave partir de vuelta a ese ambiente en el que ha vivido toda su vida. Donde aparentemente tenía libertad aunque en realidad vivía una vida de esclavitud. ¿Es por eso que no quieres quedarte? ¿Ahora quieres ser completamente libre? Aquí no serías esclavo de nadie, tan sólo de ti mismo. Pero eso te perseguirá donde quiera que vayas.

Recuerdo que escuche el sonido de la nave mientras estaba en mi habitación pensando en mi situación. Ni siquiera te despediste. Les dije a mis padres que la única razón por la que te fuiste fue para entrenar, no que habías huido. Puse buena cara y sonreí falsamente, mejor cambiando el tema a lo del nuevo bebé. Nadie parece sospechar realmente lo destruida que estoy. No puedo evitarlo, intento mantener la compostura aunque por dentro este recogiendo los pedazos de mi ser. No esperaba mucho de ti pero eso no significa que no duela.

Pero está bien. Mi bebé me dará la fuerza que necesito ahora, no necesitaré de tus brazos para sentir el calor en mi corazón. No sé aún si estoy lista, al igual que tú, tengo un espíritu libre. Yo soy la que pierdo más en esta situación.

Me preocupo por mi hijo, sé que tendrá una fuerza sobrehumana y espero ser capaz de lidiar con él yo sola. Teniendo en cuenta nuestros temperamentos seguramente será algo problemático. No importa, me divierte un poco ese pensamiento, por el momento. Quizás en unos años eso no sea tan divertido. Me preguntó cada noche si se parecerá a ti.

¿Ya sabes que es un niño, verdad? ¿Ya sabes que se llamará Trunks? Te he dejado mensajes por el intercomunicador y espero que los hayas escuchado. Quizás te interese, quizás no. Quizás te gané la curiosidad y no me lo hagas saber. Jamás terminó de entenderte y de saber cuándo estas interesado o no en algo. Muchas veces aparentas que no escuchas pero estás atento a lo que digo.

Me vuelve loca intentar descifrarte.

No sé qué quieres de mí o si es que quieres algo de mí y es lo que más me enfurece. Quisiera tener las cosas más claras porque no puedo dormir a causa de tanto pensar y no puedo permitirme tener ojeras en la mañana. Estoy confundida, no quiero verte y no quiero pensarte ni mucho menos mencionar tu nombre pero mi estado de ánimo me indica que te necesito otra vez aquí conmigo.

Lo peor es qué sé que si regresarás, volvería a caer. No aprendo simplemente que jugar con fuego terminará quemándome. Es más, ya me he quemado varias veces y aún no aparto la mano del fuego. Aún te aceptaría, sin importar que me hayas abandonado cuando más te necesitabas. Volvería a ser tuya una vez más si me lo pidieras. Te esperaré hasta que decidas quedarte.

Porque sé que regresarás, sino por mí al menos por los androides. Quizás ni tú mismo sepas que es lo que quieres.

Dime Vegeta, ¿quién está mal aquí? ¿Tú o yo? Tal vez soy yo por no darme completamente por vencida y resignarme a qué algo serio no se dará entre nosotros o tal vez eres tú con tu actitud y tus acciones. No debería, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que regresarás a mí. Porqué sé que, lo quieras o no, eres mío.


End file.
